The invention relates to a laundry treatment appliance comprising a treatment chamber for receiving laundry items, a steam generator that can be supplied with water by a pump by way of a water source, a line that connects the steam generator to the treatment chamber and an inlet for introducing steam into the treatment chamber. The invention also relates to a method for treating laundry items in such a laundry treatment appliance.
It is known in household laundry treatment appliances, particularly tumble dryers but also washing machines and washer-dryers, to offer various additional functions. These include for example the smoothing of textiles, the reduction of creasing, odor elimination, e.g. by way of stream extraction, heating with steam in addition or as an alternative to conventional heating and even hygiene measures for both laundry care and appliance care.
EP 1 275 767 A1 therefore discloses a tumble dryer or automatic washing machine having a steaming apparatus, with which after water has been extracted, steam is supplied to the laundry by heating the water at the bottom of the tub until steam is produced. The steam penetrates into the drum and acts on the laundry therein.
DE 102 60 151 A1 describes a laundry treatment appliance, with which a processing unit for a fluid to generate mist or vapor is connected to the process air channel, so that vapor can be introduced into the laundry drum by way of the process air supply. This is to eliminate odorous substances from textiles. A similar method is also described in DE 10 2005 046 163 A1.
DE 103 02 866 A1 describes a tumble dryer having a laundry drum and a spray facility disposed on an air outlet and/or a loading opening of the laundry drum to spray at least one additional substance into the laundry drum, as well as a control facility to control the drying process. The control facility can be used here as the at least one additional substance is being sprayed in to reduce the transport power of the fan, to stop the air flow or reverse the transport direction. Steam can be generated by heating water to provide the additional substance, which can then be used to disinfect the laundry or to activate a further additional substance.
DE 34 08 136 A1 describes a method for treating textile items such as fibers, textiles, skins, pelts and the like, wherein the items are treated with a fluid mist and dried by a warm air supply, the fluid mist being formed by atomizing the fluid by means of a gas jet. The gas jet used can be a steam jet. According to one embodiment the fluid is sucked directly out of a container by way of a suction nozzle on the atomizer facility, the atomizer facility advantageously being configured as a gas jet/fluid pump.